cosmobspfandomcom-20200213-history
Dokubou Stella Theatre
Dokubou Stella Theatre (独房ステラシアタ - Isolation Cell of Stella Theatre) is a song by cosMo and sung by Megurine Luka. It was released on December 7, 2009 and has reached 200,000 views. Plot A lonely girl sits inside a isolated room, can do nothing but watch the stars and cry, praying and asking forgiveness for her selfishness. This song represents AI Shoujo from Hoshi no Shoujo to Gensou Rakudo, depicting her feelings inside the Stella System, 'helping' people who fell into despair. But deep inside she knew she was being selfish, as she actually lied to herself thinking she could save them. Characters * Stella Lyrics |-|Japanese= ――― この　”さみしさ”　は　きみを　きずつけてしまった ――― ――― ばつ　なんだ ――― すきとおるような　そら　ほしをながめて とべない　わたし　は　なくことしかできなくて ひとり　に　なって　さみしいときには 「キミ　ガ　タスケニ　キテ　クレルンダ…」 （la la la...） そう　あって　ほしい　という　ねがい　は ふかい　ふかい　やみに　すいこまれていった ちからなく　つぶやいた　ことば　が とどくこと　なく　へや　に　ひびく せかい　に　ジブン　だけ　とりのこされたみたい 「どんなことばよりも　どんなおくりものよりも きみの　ぬくもりが　いまは　ひつようなのです」 ちいさく　いのる　こえ　こらえきれずに　ぽつり　と 「…わがままだと　しって　ゆるして　ほしいのです」 ――― この　”さみしさ”　は　きみを　きずつけてしまった ――― ――― ばつ　なんだ ――― ながれぼし　が　きらり この　ほお　を　つたい 「どんなことばよりも　どんなおくりものよりも きみの　ぬくもりが　いまは　ひつようなのです」 ちいさく　いのる　こえ　こらえきれずに　ぽつり　と 「…わがままだと　しって　ゆるして　ほしいのです」 ――― この　”さみしさ”　は　きみを　きずつけてしまった ――― ――― ばつ　なんだ ――― さよなら　たいせつな　ひと ごめんね　たいせつな　ひと |-|Romaji= ――― kono "samishisa" wa kimi wo kizutsukete shimatta ――― ――― batsu nanda ――― sukitooru you na sora hoshi wo nagamete tobenai watashi wa naku koto shika dekinakute hitori ni natte samishii toki ni wa 「kimi ga tasuke ni kite kureru nda...」 (la la la...) sou atte hoshii to iu negai wa fukai fukai yami ni suikomarete itta chikara naku tsubuyaita kotoba wa todoku koto naku heya ni hibiku sekai ni jibun dake torinokosareta mitai 「donna koto bayori mo donna okuri mono yori mo kimi no nukumori ga ima wa hitsuyou nano desu」 chiisaku inoru koe korae kirezu ni potsuri to 「...wagamama dato shitte yurushite hoshii no desu」 ――― kono "samishisa" wa kimi wo kizutsukete shimatta ――― ――― batsu nanda ――― nagareboshi ga kirari kono hoho wo tsutai 「donna koto bayori mo donna okuri mono yori mo kimi no nukumori ga ima wa hitsuyou nano desu」 chiisaku inoru koe korae kirezu ni potsuri to 「...wagamama dato shitte yurushite hoshii no desu」 ――― kono "samishisa" wa kimi wo kizutsukete shimatta ――― ――― batsu nanda ――― sayonara taisetsu na hito gomen ne taisetsu na hito Theory *「ながれぼしがきらりこのほおをつたい」- "A shooting star sparkles and fall down my cheek" can be interpreted as Stella was crying and the shooting star is reflected in her tears. It may also be possible the shooting star is actually Dr. Realist, the light which will liberate her. Trivia *"The Fourth Layer" section of AI Shoujo to Shinsou Shinkai is a shorter version of this song with remastered arrangement and different lyrics. *The illustration used in this song was not specifically drawn for it and was "borrowed" from the illustrator. **The same illustration is used in itikura's Guide. Gallery 7538232.jpg|Original illustration by 夢之式 Category:Songs Category:Kuusou Teien